The present invention relates to power tools and, more particularly, to a leveling device that indicates when the power tool is in a level position.
In various types of power tools, especially drilling tools, it is desirable to know when the tool is in a horizontal or vertical plane. This is particularly useful when drilling holes for hanging doors or the like when it is desirable to have holes which are in plane with horizontal.
Bubble types of levels have been utilized in power tools. However, these types of leveling devices have various shortcomings. While the bubble level works satisfactorily for horizontal applications, it is still burdensome on the user to view the bubble in between the lines. Ordinarily, these bubble types of levels are not conducive for vertical drilling. Also, due to the vibration of the tool, frothing occurs inside the level, rendering the bubble level useless in many applications.
Another type of measuring device utilizes a simple pendulum with a rigid straight bar connecting the pivot point with a hanging weight together with a cross bar mounted at ninety (90°) degrees to a vertical bar. The cross bar can be disposed on either side of the pivot point when the pivot level is hung and the weight achieves equilibrium, the cross bar will be positioned in a horizontal plane. Accordingly, the ends may be aligned with two notches on a carrier board to align the board to the horizontal and thus measure the horizontal plane.
Both of these devices require the user to have an accurate view of the level during drilling to maintain the plane of the power tool. Also, while these types of devices may be satisfactory in horizontal drilling planes, they are not particularly useful when used in a vertical drilling arrangement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a user with an easy to use leveling device. The device indicates to the user, usually by an illuminated light, that horizontal or vertical planes have been achieved. The present invention enables the user to readily establish visual contact to indicate that a desired level position has been achieved.